The Hope Of Men
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Before I sailed west my story must be told. This is the tale of the love between I, Legolas, and Aragorn. Cowritten with Property Of Legolas. Chapter 2 is back up.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Not our characters!

Before I sailed West, my story must be told.

This story recounts the love between myself, Legolas Greenleaf, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn. It stretches like the blue sky across the ages, and as I now prepare to leave with those I hold dear, I felt I should leave behind some hope as Men take up the Fourth age.

I sat beside the warm campfire, mending a few of my arrows. The children were laughing and playing their games nearby, while everyone else was busy doing other things. I kept glancing around, though, looking for the one I loved. I also kept a discreet eye on the children, who loved to play tricks on everyone. I was glad I was wearing my green cloak, for it was starting to get slightly cold out, even for an elf. My blue shirt and dark leggings served me well in the chilly wind. My blond hair had its braids in it, as always. I had my small daggers and short sword in their sheaths, as well.

My nimble fingers flew over the broken arrows, repairing them easily. It was a task I had done many times. But usually, Aragorn would be sitting beside me. I just had to be content with the knowledge that I would have him to myself later. I sighed happily. Every day seemed like a wonderful dream to me. If it was truly a dream, then I never wanted to wake up. I closed my eyes and brought his image to my mind. I hadn't gotten a chance to speak with my lover for a few hours now. Hands encircled me around the waist, from behind, as a figure knelt down. I gasped softly and tried to turn to see who it was. A low chuckle sounded, and I knew instantly who it was.

"Daydreaming?" Aragorn teased, his warm breath blowing onto one of my pointed ears.

I shivered involuntarily. "No," I told him, a mischievous look in my eyes. "I was thinking."

Aragorn whispered, "Thinking about what?"

"What the West looks like, will we have enough to eat, and other such things." I grinned at him, as he pretended to be hurt. "And you, of course." Aragorn got his revenge by suddenly tickling me on my ribs. I choked back my laughter, as I struggled to keep silent. "Aragorn," I protested, biting my lips to keep from laughing. I twisted in his grasp and looked up at him. 

Aragorn smiled, and before I could say anything, he pulled me to my feet. His arms were wrapped around my waist, as he held me close. He kissed me tenderly, and I returned it immediately, bliss soaring through both of us. At times it seemed that it was impossible. That this special human was mine to hold and love. By Elven standards, Aragorn would not be considered handsome, but he was by mine. And his personality was endearing to me. After a few moments, Aragorn pulled back and looked at me. 

"Legolas, the rest of us are going hunting. Please watch Haldir's children," my love requested.

I frowned. "Why am I not to go?"

Aragorn sighed. "Tis not my doing, Legolas. Haldir thinks you are a good influence on his children."

"I'm not a nanny," I protested.

"I hope not," Aragorn said, teasing me slightly. I sighed again, disappointed. 

"I did hope to either have a chance to be alone with you or go hunting. It seems that I am to do neither." Aragorn kissed me firmly again, soothing away my unhappiness at the decision. I moaned softly in pleasure, and looked at the one I loved. "Very well," I said, resigned. "Be careful."

"As I always am," Aragorn murmured. "You be careful, too." He lowered his voice slightly. "And we can be alone later."

"We shall see, Estel," I told him, a sparkle of challenge in my blue eyes.

He slyly grinned at me. 'A challenge, Legolas?' he questioned in Elvish.

'Until you have beaten me in a spar today, you may not have me,' I replied, using Elvish as well. I looked up at him, and saw the amusement in his grey eyes. I was distracted by how well the outfit he wore suited him. He had a dark cloak, green shirt, and dark leggings. His brown hair was unkempt, as always. His eyes still reminded me of a storm before it strikes. Anduril hung at his side, as always.

'Then I will enjoy beating you later,' Aragorn told me.

"Arrogant, aren't you?" I whispered, winking.

Aragorn murmured, "Not arrogant. Truthful." He kissed me once more, probably to distract me. This kiss was even deeper than the last one, and sent warmth through me from my head down to my feet. I gave Aragorn a staggering kiss in return, as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Aragorn, time to go," Haldir called.

Aragorn cursed softly in Elvish. "I have to go," he said.

I smiled gently. "All right. But next time, you stay behind with the young ones."

A spark of challenge was in his eyes now. "We shall see," he mimicked.

"Farewell," I murmured. "Good hunting."

Aragorn nodded, before turning and walking away. He swiftly reached Haldir and the other elves.

I returned to my sitting position by the fire, and looked over at the children. They were looking back at me curiously.

Now what could I do to entertain them, I wondered.

To be continued


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: This is an AU! Not our characters or our song! The song is titled 'Flying Dreams'. * Marks the song lyrics. Legolas' POV! The Elvish translations are in (  ) for the first flashback; in the second, Elvish is marked with ' '.

Before I sailed west, my story must be told.

I first fed the children some of the leftover food from that morning. As they ate, my thoughts drifted back to the day I had exchanged vows with the one I loved.

It was a very sweet memory for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I whispered to my lover, as I lay entwined on the bed with Aragorn. "Ai mîl, ten'oio, Estel, ten'oio! Ten'oio, ú aníra, garo! An sen Ai, Lasgalen Laeglass, gerin thenid an an pân ned nîn cuil. Ai gwedhi anim an Estel, si a ten'oio. I gerin ha ú gwain pâd, a Ai iest an  meleth Estel ir Estel deri!" (I love you, forever, Estel, forever! Forever, you will not desire, you will have! To this promise, I, Legolas Greenleaf, will hold true to it for all of my days. I bind myself to you, now and forever. I will have it no other way, and I will be by your side, for as long as you will it so!)

"Ai gwedhi anim na, melamin. Ai mil!" Aragorn replied, before wrapping his arms around me and giving me a staggering kiss. (I bind myself as well, my love. For I return your love.)

I eagerly returned it, moaning softly. "Ai iest mîl ten'oio, Estel," I whispered. (I will love you forever, Estel.) Hands began traveling down my body, and I moaned again.

"Lle lamy ikotane lisse iire lle lhoss amin ess," he answered, as he nipped at my throat gently. (You sound so sweet when you whisper my name.)

I teased him with my own hands, smiling slyly. I enjoyed the different sounds I could get from him by just changing from a soft touch to a harder one. Aragorn rolled over, pinned me to the bed, and gave me another sweet kiss.

This was beyond happiness, I decided, as we made love slowly and tenderly. Being with Aragorn was worth more to me than anything else in the world. As long as I had him, I would never need anything or anyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My memories faded when I realized that the children were saying my name. They were speaking in the basic human tongue, so I used it as well, for all the children knew it.

"Sing for us, please, Legolas," Gilelle pleaded. She was Haldir's youngest daughter.

"Please…" the others begged, their sweet, young voices intertwining as one.

I smiled and shook my head slowly. "As you wish," I said. I took a deep breath and prepared to begin. I was still brimming with happiness over the very sweet memory that I had been thinking of, so I chose a love song.

*Dream by night, wish by day  
Love begins this way  
Night's a friend with love to send every day  
Bless your heart  
Bless your soul   
Let your dreams come true  
Future songs and flying dreams wait for you.*

The children instantly hushed, adoration on their young faces. It reminded me of when I had been as young as them. I hadn't known then of the happiness I would find much later in my life, after sadness and heartache. I started the second verse, and my voice was rich and true, echoing around in the silent camp.

*Love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar heaven sent  
These wings were meant  
To prove once more that love is the key.*

I smiled gently as they pleaded for more, and indulged them.

*As you wish  
As you will  
Dream a flying start  
Love and care  
The power's there  
Trust your heart.*

"Wow…" Gilelle whispered. She toddled over to me, and I willingly took her onto my lap. My hand stroked the child's hair, as I smiled gently at her. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, and soon fell asleep, clutching strands of my blond hair.

"Please, Legolas… Tell us a love story." It was Haldir's oldest daughter. "Please…" The other children made the same request.

I sighed inwardly. What love story could I tell them? The only love I knew about was the love I shared with Aragorn. I shrugged mentally. Why should I not tell them our story?

"One about you and Aragorn!" one cried. 

That made the decision easy for me. "Settle down, young ones," I told them. They silenced immediately, and gazed at me eagerly, anticipating a story.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before I began telling them the long story.

"Several thousand years ago is when this story takes place," I began slowly, remembering the events like it was yesterday. "How many of you know of the death of Smaug the dragon by Bard and the war of the Five Armies?"

Most of the children raised their hands, having heard the story from their parents, most likely, I believed. Though Elves had died during the war of the Five Armies, which still saddened me.

"I was alive in that time, living in Mirkwood, when the strangest group of travelers that I had ever seen were taken prisoner by the patrols…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay on a bench in Mirkwood, curled on my stomach, as I read a book. I wore my blond hair loose and flowing around me, for once without braids. My leggings were a light green, the color of a leaf, and my shirt was white. I had not bothered to wear a tunic, for it was too warm out for my liking, and neither did I have any shoes on.

Reading was about the only exciting thing to do right now, for nothing exciting ever went on in Mirkwood. I turned the page absentmindedly and then I heard the unmistakably loud sounds of arguing.

Intrigued, I closed my book and silently sprinted through the hallways, until I reached my father's throne room. I peeked inside the open door, trying not to be seen. I gaped when I saw the sight of several dwarves bound together in a line, along with a Man, at least, that's what I assumed he was.

The dwarves were arguing with my father over the way they were being treated, for they claimed to have been lost, hungry, and to have been trapped by the vicious spiders that lived in the forest. The Man remained silent and seemed to be showing respect to my father. Each of them wore torn clothes, with bits of the spiders' webs clinging to them.

My curiosity made me step forward slightly, noiselessly, as I gazed at the strangers in wonder. I knew my father would not approve if he saw me standing there, looking at his prisoners. I was his youngest child, and he sought to keep me safe, by any means necessary. Pity entered my heart for the strangers. I knew well why my father refused to release them. He wanted more treasure, for it was a great weakness of his. 

I had never seen a Man before, so my focus was primarily on him. As if he felt me watching him, the Man turned towards me, showing me his grey eyes. I gasped softly when I saw him looking at me. Our eyes met and locked for a few moments.

He was handsome to behold, with brown hair that was slightly unkempt, but it added to his features. Some kind of hair was growing on his face, which piqued my curiosity, as I continued studying him. He looked strong, for his muscles showed through his dark shirt, when he shifted slightly.

To my surprise, he was giving me the same appraisal I had just given him. A faint warmth crept onto my face, as he studied my features. I wondered what he thought of me, but I was distracted when I heard my father begin speaking again.

'Legolas, what are you doing in here?' my father bellowed. I knew that he did not trust dwarves at all, and probably feared for my safety.

I cringed, and turned to face him silently. He sounded so angry. 'I'm sorry, father,' I told him. 'I heard raised voices and thought…'

The Man eyed both of us, as if he could understand what I was saying. The dwarves were gazing at me, but most were staring.

I knew it was because I looked so fragile and beautiful, at the same time. I was used to such a response, even though it was wrong. I might look frail, but I had the strength and stamina of any Elf. My fair looks brought me unwanted attention at times, such as right now.

My father snapped his fingers, and two guards appeared. 'Take Legolas to his room and lock him in, to teach him to obey the rules.'

I knew it was more to keep the dwarves away from me, than to teach me a lesson. Father had told me many times that dwarves were never to be trusted. They'd kill you as easily as they would befriend you, he was fond of saying. Though they were the ones who created such fine crafts.

As I was herded away, I heard my father announce that the prisoners were going to be locked up, until they answered his questions. I glanced back and saw the Man looking at me wordlessly. To my surprise, he then turned to my father and began speaking in Elvish.

'We mean no harm, your highness. We are on a quest with Mithrandir, and were merely passing through your kingdom, on the instructions that he gave us,' he said, his words just loud enough to be heard.

'Be that as it may, the dwarves need to learn manners and sense. Take them away,' my father ordered. 'But leave the human.'

I smiled slightly when I realized that my father was as curious about the human as I was. The two guards tugged at my arms, and I frowned at them.

'You do not have to lock me in my room,' I told them. 'I shall not break the rule again.'

They nodded and looked relieved, before they ran off.

I returned to the bench where I had been earlier, and began reading my book once more.

As the lanterns began to be lit, I closed my book, and stood, intending to head to my room. The sight of the beautiful full moon looming above the trees caught my attention, and I stepped back to admire it, not realizing I'd stepped directly into someone, until I heard a low laugh. I spun around, forgetting the moon as I saw the Man from earlier standing behind me. 

'You,' I said, not knowing what else to say.

The Man grinned. 'Me? I fear you are at a disadvantage, son of Thranduil, for I know your name, and you do not know mine, Legolas.'

I frowned. 'Where did you learn to speak Elvish?' I questioned.

'My foster father, Lord Elrond of Imaldris, taught me,' he answered.

'You are his foster child, known as Estel?' I said, believing it to be true. I had only heard of Lord Elrond having one foster child.

'It seems that we are even, then, for you do know my Elven name. Most call me Strider,' Estel said, still grinning.

I nodded. 'I have never met a Man before,' I told him.

Surprise glinted in his grey eyes. 'You are young, then, aren't you?'

'No,' I protested. 'My father…' I sighed. 'He's very protective of me, especially after my mother died.'

'I'm sorry,' Strider told me.

'It's all right,' I said. 'She died a long time ago, but ever since then…' A wry smile appeared on my face.

He nodded. 'You do look… vulnerable, Legolas,' Strider told me.

I raised an eyebrow. 'I could easily take you,' I said, a challenge in my voice.

'Really?' he questioned, obviously not believing me.

The next thing I knew, one of his feet hooked around mine, trying to send me to the ground. I easily leapt up into the air to avoid it, before landing gracefully on the bench behind me. I then dove forward, rolled right, and lashed out with my own foot. Strider crashed to the ground, and I let out a small, merry laugh.

'You seem to be an Elf,' I said, commenting on his stance and sudden movements. I realized that he must have trained with the Elves at Imaldris when he was younger. Because I had ceased moving momentarily, I suddenly found myself pinned to the ground.

Dark, grey eyes bore into mine, as he gazed down at me, triumph on his face. I used my Elven strength to fling him to the ground, and held him down easily, or so I thought, until two hands grabbed my wrists in a fierce grip.

'Give up?' Strider questioned smugly, as he revered our positions, holding my trapped wrists above me.

I shook my head defiantly, and twisted my arms sharply, but he refused to let go. So I used my legs to shove him backwards, which would have worked, if Strider had not been holding onto my wrists so tightly. Instead, he flew onto his back, and I was pulled onto him. Warm crept through me, and I looked directly into his eyes.

'I win,' I stated triumphantly.

Strider mused, 'Do you?' He gazed at me for a few moments. 'You really are stronger than you look, Legolas.'

I yanked at my hands again, but they wouldn't budge. 'Let me go,' I told him.

He slyly smiled and dropped my wrists. 'As you wish,' he teased. 'Would you please get up?

I flushed when I realized our positions, and quickly stood. I offered him a hand, which he took, and used to pull himself up.

'Sorry,' I murmured.

'No harm done,' Strider told me.

I smiled. 'Did my father tell you where you are sleeping tonight?' I inquired, thinking to guide him to wherever it was.

'Not really,' he answered, with a grin. 'I don't think he was too pleased to learn who I am.'

A laugh escaped from me. 'What makes you think that?'

'A foster child of Lord Elrond traveling with dwarves?' Strider teased.

'I was of the opinion that Lord Elrond is of a more open mind than many Elves are,' I answered slyly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My thoughts were broken by the sounds of the hunters returning. The children cheered and ran over to greet their returning relatives and parents. Giselle still slept on my lap, so I scooped her into my arms and carried her over towards them, cradling her small body against my chest, for she still clung to my hair.

Her oldest sister came back over to me. "You will finish the story later, won't you?"

"Of course, as long as you all want to hear it," I answered quietly.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, and I went over to him, holding the sleeping child.

We shared a sweet, tender kiss, before Aragorn noticed who I was holding.

Haldir came over, and took his sleeping daughter into his arms, gently prying her fingers loose from my hair. "Did you do anything I should be concerned about?" he teased, winking slightly.

"Nay," I said. "I sang to them and started telling them a story, which I promised to continue." I smiled at the one I loved. "You have to help me finish it, Aragorn."

To be continued


End file.
